


Soulmates and Flowers

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone loves Eric, Fluff, M/M, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Eric is starting his first year of college. He's incredibly nervous of being made fun of for not having only one soulmate. Eric has to start college not knowing who any of his four soulmates are, but slowly he meets all four.orEric has four soulmates who end up being Changmin, Chanhee, Jacob, and Sunwoo
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Choi Chanhee | New, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ji Changmin | Q, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Son Youngjae | Eric, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Son Youngjae | Eric, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric/Ji Changmin | Q/Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Choi Chanhee | New
Kudos: 116





	Soulmates and Flowers

Eric was already nervous to start college, but now that he knows he has four soulmates, the thought of starting college terrifies him. He could just decide not to go, some of the greatest people didn’t go to college. It would be best if Eric just didn’t go to college. 

“Son Youngjae, get your ass up and out of bed!” Eric’s best friend, Juyeon, leans against his doorframe. 

“Nope. I’m not going to college. I’m going to drop out and become a bum. I’ll live in a cardboard box or stay with Sangyeon hyung. I can get a job at some office and work my way up! I’m not going to college,” Eric sits up and pulls his sleeve down, covering his four soulmate marks. 

Juyeon sighs and sits next to Eric on his bed and opens his arms, “Come here babe,” Juyeon pulls Eric’s head into his lap and runs his fingers through his hair, “I know you’re worried about having four soulmates, but I promise you it’ll be okay. Now you better go get ready before you’re late to your first day of college. I'll see if Sangyeon will let me get off for lunch so I can come have lunch with you,” Juyeon presses a kiss into Eric’s temple as the younger groans, but nods his head. 

“I need to get dressed, please leave my bedroom,” Eric stands up and walks towards his closet to quickly pick an outfit for his first day of college. 

“It’s your first day, dress to impress,” Juyeon winks at the younger before he leaves Eric’s bedroom. 

Eric puffs his cheeks out while looking through his clothes. Eric smirks and grabs his black double buttoned shirt from his closet. He sets the shirt on his bed before taking his pajamas off and walking over to his closet again to grab a pair of black skinny jeans. He slips them on then grabs his black shirt before putting it on and buttoning the set of buttons that need buttoned. He tucks his shirt into his pants before buttoning them up and then putting a black leather belt on. He finishes the look off with a pair of black combat boots. He hums then slips some bracelets on his wrists and a thin silver necklace around his neck. Eric pulls his sleeves up to his forearms then grabs his backpack and slips his phone and headphones into his pocket. Eric hums softly before he runs a hand through his hair then walks out of his bedroom. He looks over at Juyeon who is drinking his coffee. Juyeon looks over at Eric and chokes on his coffee at the sight of the younger male, a smirk tugging at the corner of Eric’s lips. 

“Who are you?” Juyeon’s jaw drops at the sight of the younger male who grabs his toothbrush and brushes his teeth quickly before shrugging, “There’s no way you are the same kid who was threatening to drop out of college this morning,” Juyeon shakes his head as Eric grabs a water from the fridge. 

“It’s a wonder what a boost of confidence can do to a person’s aura,” Eric leans up and kisses Juyeon’s cheek before grabbing his house keys, “I figure I’ll be home before you if pretty boy shows up later today?” Eric smirks at Juyeon who sputters then rolls his eyes, “Bye Juyeon! Text me if you get lunch off!” Eric smiles at his best friend before leaving the apartment and looking at the building across the street, “Welcome to hell Youngjae,” Eric mumbles to himself as he walks down the steps of the apartment building and over to the college. 

Eric runs a hand through his hair and looks around the campus as if he hasn’t been here before when he used to visit Sangyeon with Juyeon. Sangyeon is Juyeon’s older brother who owns a restaurant with Juyeon. Eric works at the restaurant, but really only when he wants to. Eric walks inside the building before walking to his ten a.m. algebra class. Eric walks in and sees a pink haired male squabbling with a pale orange haired male. Both turn their attention to Eric who winks and waves before walking up the stairs to find a seat towards the front of the classroom. Eric pulls out his phone and begins to text Sangyeon who wished him luck and that Juyeon and Sangyeon both would be coming to have lunch with him. Eric rolls his eyes and looks back over at the two males who were looking at Eric. He raises his eyebrow and blushes lightly before he looks back at his phone and texts Juyeon. Eric looks at the message Juyeon sends and grumbles then rubs his temples. 

“Why god? Why couldn’t you give me a normal best friend?” Eric sighs and looks away from his phone to pull out one of his notebooks to take notes. 

Eric sighs and looks down at his soulmate marks before tracing over them and humming. He already knew what the flowers were, he had looked them up to make sense of it. Sometimes the flowers would change colors signaling that his soulmate had changed their hair color. The rose on his arm is currently a pale orange, while the tulip is colored a pretty pink that looks oddly similar to one of the boys in his class. The forget-me-nots are white, meaning that his soulmate had blonde hair. The carnation on his arm, closest to his inner elbow, is a deep red color. Eric looks over at the boys from before who are currently on their phones and laughing about things. Eric looks up as the door of the classroom opens to the teacher walking in. 

“Hello everyone! My name is Professor Heo, but you can call me Hyunjun! I will be your algebra teacher for this semester. I assume that you all have access to the algebra book. If not, please come see me after class and I will give you the access code for it. I expect you all to remember where you are sat at because those will more than likely be your seats for the rest of the semester. Why don’t we start with a get to know you? We’ll go down each row, you’ll say your name and your major.” Hyunjun smiles at his class before pulling out a notebook and a glitter pen. 

Eric nervously taps his pencil against his notebook as the students begin to introduce themselves. Luckily there aren’t many people in this class so the introductions shouldn’t take long. Eric moves his head towards the boys from before as one of them begins to speak. 

“Hello! My name is Ji Changmin, I’m a dance major,” the pale orange haired male smiles at the class before winking at Eric, the younger of the two feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Hi! I’m Choi Chanhee! I’m a Math major that is also doing a teaching degree!” the pink haired male next to Changmin smiles brightly, a tulip attached to the pen he’s using. 

Eric’s eyes widen at the sight of the tulip but shakes his when he realizes it’s his turn to speak next, “Hello. I’m Son Youngjae, but you can call me Eric. I am a dance major,” Eric smiles and looks at the professor before turning his head to see Changmin and Chanhee staring at him. 

Eric blushes and begins to sketch Chanhee and Changmin’s name in his notebook without thinking. He pulls his phone out to see a message from Juyeon and Sangyeon. Eric shakes his head and quickly responds back as the rest of his classmates go through their introductions.

“Mister Son, with whom are you speaking to that’s so urgent?” Hyunjun looks over at Eric who immediately blushes and slips his phone into his pocket. 

“My friend sir. I’m sorry sir,” Eric blushes and scratches at his head out of nervousness. 

“Please wait until the end of introductions to use your phone again,” Hyunjun smirks as Eric blushes and nods his head before sinking into his seat when he hears Changmin and Chanhee try to stifle their laughter. 

Once everyone’s introductions are done, Hyunjun looks over at Eric and nods to him before Eric gets his phone out to text Juyeon and Sangyeon what happened. Eric looks over when he sees Chanhee and Changmin scoot over a couple of seats to sit near Eric. 

“Hi! Hyunjun was just pulling your leg. He’s harmless really,” Changmin grins over at Eric who slips his phone into his pocket and nods, “Is this your first year?” 

“Yeah, I was nervous about even coming here honestly,” Eric smiles slightly and runs a hand through his hair, his soulmate marks exposed.

“I completely understand! Changmin had to convince me to come to college. This is my second year at college!” Chanhee grins over at Eric who nods his head, “Have you met your soulmate yet?” Chanhee twirls his pen in between his fingers happily. 

“No I haven’t, which is surprising because I have four of them,” Eric looks down at his open notebook, a blush creeping up his neck and ears. 

“Really? So do we! Do you maybe want to have lunch with us?” Changmin looks at Eric’s notebook then nudges Chanhee for him to look at the notebook. 

“I have lunch plans with my best friend and his brother, but maybe tomorrow?” Eric smiles over at the two who nod their heads excitedly.

“When do you have dance classes Eric?” Changmin looks over at the younger who quickly shuts his notebook when he realizes Chanhee is looking where their names are doodled. 

“My dance classes are Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. My advisor said that if I wanted extra practice that I could come in on the weekends and practice more,” Eric looks down at his closed notebook, his blush now dusting his cheeks. 

“Oh! I think we have our dance classes together! That’d be great!” Changmin grins and puts his arm around Chanhee’s shoulders, “I want to eventually be a professional choreographer! Maybe even teach my own dance classes. I do a lot of freestyle stuff. I’ve also made a few videos with our boyfriend Sunwoo,” Changmin lays his head on Chanhee’s shoulder while looking over at Eric. 

“That’s super cool! I want to teach dance, but I’m also minoring in business to maybe get a part in my best friend’s restaurant. I’ve been working there off and on since I was like sixteen,” Eric laughs softly then pulls at his jeans to try and calm his nerves. 

“Are you okay Eric?” Chanhee reaches out and puts a hand on Eric’s thigh to try and calm him down. 

Eric feels his face heat up even more once the older places his hand on his thigh, “Yeah. I’m okay. I’m just really awkward with new people honestly,” Eric smiles softly at Chanhee who nods his head. 

“I understand. If we do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please let us know!” Chanhee smiles and moves his hand away from Eric’s thigh, the younger’s blush getting worse the more Chanhee and Changmin look at him. 

“Your blush just makes you cuter,” Changmin pinches Eric’s cheek lightly, the younger whining in protest, “See!” Changmin laughs loudly as Eric’s blush takes over his whole face. 

“You guys are dismissed! Class is over!” Hyunjun looks over at the class before going back to working on his laptop, “Don’t forget to come see me if you need the access codes!” 

Eric quickly opens his notebook to a blank page before writing his number down on it. He rips the page out and hands the paper to Changmin and Chanhee, “Text me! We can talk about lunch tomorrow,” Eric puts his notebook into his bag before standing up and waving at the two, “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Eric walks out of the algebra classroom leaving Chanhee and Changmin to grin at each other. 

“He has no idea,” Changmin stands up with Chanhee who nods his head, “We have to tell Jacob and Sunwoo,” Changmin holds Chanhee’s hand as they walk out of the room. 

“Sunwoo is going to get jealous that we met him first,” Chanhee laughs before the two begin walking towards two males. 

“Chanhee and Changmin hyungs! I just saw one of the most attractive human beings I’ve ever seen. He had this double button up black shirt, black skinny jeans, amazing thighs, beautiful bleach blonde hair. He was immaculate. Too bad I didn’t get his name,” a red haired male clings to Chanhee as he looks over at him. 

“Sunwoo, you’re so dramatic,” Chanhee laughs softly then looks over at Sunwoo, “That sounds like what Eric was wearing.”

“It does. You’ll get to meet him tomorrow. How was class hyung?” Changmin smiles and places a kiss on a blonde haired male’s cheek. 

“Kevin wouldn’t stop talking so I barely got anything done. I have homework on my first day back at school,” the blonde haired male whines and hugs Changmin. 

“Awwh Jacob!” Chanhee and Sunwoo attach themselves to Jacob as the oldest of the four huffs happily. 

“Why don’t we all go to lunch? I’ll pay,” Sunwoo smiles at the group who nod their heads and drag Sunwoo out of the college building. 

The four boys all walk to a local diner off campus. Chanhee yelps slightly at the sight of Eric and two guys sitting in the corner of the diner. Chanhee nudges Changmin then nods his head in Eric’s direction. Eric seems to have noticed people are looking at him because he looks up and makes eye contact with Chanhee and Changmin. Eric blushes a deep red and hides his face in Juyeon’s shoulder before waving at the two. 

“Invite them over,” Juyeon smirks at Eric who chokes on saliva and shakes his head, “Why not Eric?” 

“You’re going to embarrass me you asshat!” Eric groans before looking over, “Chanhee! Changmin! Wanna come sit with us?” Eric looks at the four as Chanhee and Changmin nod. 

“So those are the boys who you seem to be a blabbering mess over,” Sangyeon smirks as Eric glares at the older, “Fine. Fine. I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

“You too Lee Juyeon!” Eric glares as Chanhee and Changmin push a table close up to theirs. 

“Yeah yeah. I got it Eric,” Juyeon smiles and changes spots with Eric so Eric can be closer to Chanhee and Changmin. 

“Eric! This is Sunwoo and Jacob!” Changmin sits next to Eric and lays his head on Eric’s shoulder as he points to Sunwoo and Jacob. 

“Hi. I’m Eric. I think I saw you both in the foyer by the math classroom!” Eric smiles at the two as Jacob sits next to Sangyeon and waves at Eric. 

“Do you want another drink?” Sunwoo blurts and shrinks into himself as a blush creeps up his neck. 

“I can get it!” Eric smiles at Sunwoo, a blush dusting his cheeks pink.

“But I want to get you a drink!” Sunwoo grins at Eric who hides his face in his hands to try and calm his blush. 

“He’s drinking a blueberry and lavender lemonade,” Juyeon smirks at Sunwoo who grins and thanks Juyeon before running over to the counter to order food and drinks for people. 

“You look oddly familiar. Do you know a Hyunjun by any chance?” Jacob looks over at Juyeon who chokes on his soda and looks at Jacob, “I’ll take that as a yes. You must be Juyeon.” 

“Oh my god! You’re Hyunjun’s boyfriend?” Changmin gasps as he looks over at Juyeon, Eric’s head immediately turning to Juyeon. 

“BOYFRIEND?!” Eric and Sangyeon shout as they look at Juyeon in shock. 

“He’s not my boyfriend yet!” Juyeon groans and puts his head on the table, “We’re soulmates. I’ve been too scared to ask him out,” Juyeon looks up at Eric and Sangyeon. 

“Wait Hyunjun as in our algebra teacher?” Eric looks over at Changmin who nods his head, “Oh my god. My best friend has a boner for my teacher,” Eric finishes his lemonade and blushes lightly when the rest of the group laughs. 

“Well Juyeon and I have to get back to work. I’ll see you after your classes?” Sangyeon looks over at Eric who nods his head at Sangyeon. 

“Depending on how busy we get, we might need your help,” Juyeon slides his chair out as Sangyeon stands up. 

“I was going to help anyways,” Eric shakes his head and waves at Juyeon and Sangyeon as they leave, leaving Eric with the four boyfriends. 

Sunwoo comes over with everyone’s drinks and smiles at Eric as he hands him his lemonade, “The person up front says that they’ll bring our food out to us,” Sunwoo smiles as he sits down across from Eric. 

“Have you found your soulmate yet?” Jacob asks and sips his smoothie happily as he looks over at Eric. 

“Uhm, no. I haven’t yet sadly,” Eric looks down at the soulmate mark that’s peaking out at the top of his sleeve, “I’m really excited to meet all four of them,” Eric smiles and sips his lemonade before looking at the group. 

“That’s cool! We have yet to find our last soulmate. Chanhee and Changmin were the first ones to find out because once you find out your soulmate’s name, it appears under their mark and they’ve been best friends for ages,” Jacob smiles at Eric who sips his lemonade and nods. 

“It might take a couple of hours for their name to show up,” Sunwoo smiles at Eric who blushes and lays his head against Changmin’s. 

“It’s awesome to see a working relationship like this. I knew people who struggled with having multiple soulmates,” Eric frowns slightly as the cashier up front brings their food out, a grilled cheese with bacon being set in front of Eric, “Sunwoo! You said a drink!” 

“Yeah yeah. Pay me back later when we all hang out again!” Sunwoo smiles at Eric and shakes his head when Eric playfully glares at him. 

“Changmin let the boy breathe,” Chanhee shakes his head while looking at Changmin whose head is still on Eric’s shoulder. 

“Chanhee! I wanna keep him! He’s so cute!” Changmin pouts and kisses Eric’s cheek, the younger's face dusting in a bright pink.

“Baby, that’s not up to you. That’s up to Eric,” Jacob smiles at Eric who blushes a deep red and hides his face in his hands. 

He needed to think. He barely knows any of these people, but he feels so strongly connected to them. Chanhee did have that Tulip on his pen, but that’s just a coincidence. Eric looks down at Changmin’s arm that’s resting against his thigh to notice the same flowers and colors that are on his arm. Eric shoots his head up and he looks at Changmin and Chanhee. 

“You knew,” Eric’s breathing begins to pick up before he begins to finally eat his food. 

“Knew what?” Chanhee smirks as he rests his chin on his hands, Changmin giggling happily next to Eric. 

“We’re soulmates! All five of us!” Eric blushes as he finishes his food quickly and his lemonade, “You can have me,” Eric grins and hugs Changmin tightly before standing up, “This weekend? We could have a sleepover kind of at my house,” Eric nervously kisses Chanhee, Sunwoo, and Jacob’s cheek happily, “I have to go to my next class or I’ll be late! Chanhee! Changmin! Text me! Give my number to Sunwoo and Jacob!” Eric runs out of the diner with a giant smile on his face. 

“How did you know?” Sunwoo’s jaw drops at the smug smirk that graces Chanhee’s lips. 

“He winked at Changmin and me when he walked into class, and you know with me being so super sensitive that stuff that names show up quickly. Changmin had nudged me when he saw Eric looking over his soulmate marks and his first mark was Jacob's forget-me-nots. I had pulled up my sleeve and his name was there under the jasmine,” Chanhee grins and pulls his phone out before texting Eric’s number to Sunwoo and Jacob, “And by the looks of it, he seems to already like us.” 

“This weekend can’t come soon enough,” Jacob smiles as he quickly texts Eric. 

The rest of the week passes with Eric going to classes, going to lunch with his soulmates, going back to classes, and then helping Sangyeon and Juyeon in the restaurant. Luckily for the first week he didn’t have to do any homework. Eric has also gotten closer to his algebra teacher due to him frequenting the restaurant to see Juyeon. It was now Friday and he didn’t have to work at the restaurant with Jaehyun, Sangyeon’s boyfriend, coming in and helping. 

“Juyeon you’re staying with Hyunjun right?” Eric asks his best friend who had come home to quickly pack a bag. 

“Yes I am. I’m not going to interrupt your sleepover date night. Have you even kissed any of them?” Juyeon laughs when Eric shrieks at the question. 

“Just because I don’t make out with my soulmates every moment I see them doesn’t mean I don’t like them!” Eric throws an empty water bottle at Juyeon’s head, “I’ve kissed their cheeks,” Eric feels the blush creep up his neck. 

“HONEY I’M HOME!” Jacob shouts as he walks inside of Eric and Juyeon’s apartment. 

“Christ Jacob!” Sunwoo rubs his ears as he walks inside before tackling Eric to the ground, “Hi baby!” Sunwoo kisses all over Eric’s face, the younger erupting into a fit of laughter. 

“Sunwoo! No fair! I want to smooch his face!” Chanhee whines as he sets his bag on the floor by the couch. 

“Bye Eric! Text me if you need anything! I love you bub!” Juyeon waves at Eric then leaves when the younger waves back. 

“So what’s on the agenda for today babe?” Jacob grabs Eric’s hand to help him up. 

“I was thinking of turning the living room into a giant blanket fort! Then we could order takeout and watch a bunch of movies and shows!” Eric smiles and looks around the room, “Where’s Changmin hyung?” Eric pouts and looks over at Jacob. 

“I’m right here baby! I was just in the bathroom!” Changmin walks over then wraps his arms around Eric’s waist and buries his face in Eric’s neck. 

Eric hugs Changmin happily and breathes in the scent of Changmin’s cologne happily. Eric smiles when he feels Sunwoo wrap his arms around him and Changmin followed by both Chanhee and Jacob. Eric grins at the warmth of all of them hugging each other. 

“Okay! Fort time!” Chanhee drags the group to Eric’s living room while laughing when Sunwoo and Jacob whine. 

“Changmin when is the next recital?” Jacob presses his lips to Changmin’s temple as Sunwoo and Eric help Chanhee build the fort. 

“Not for a couple of months, and it’ll be someone’s first recital,” Changmin looks over at Eric who trips on a blanket and falls into Sunwoo’s side, “He’s better at dancing than he is at standing,” Changmin smiles over at Eric who blushes and hides in Sunwoo’s chest. 

“He’s so cute oh my god,” Sunwoo kisses Eric’s forehead, the younger whining and walking to Chanhee, “Chanhee will not save you,” Sunwoo laughs as Chanhee tackles Eric and kisses his cheeks. 

“This fort is never going to get done!” Eric whines and laughs as Chanhee kisses his forehead, “I’m going to get grey hairs like Jacob hyung!” Eric screams when Jacob attacks his face with kisses, “Changmin! Save me!” 

“There’s no saving you baby!” Changmin laughs and begins to kiss all over Eric’s face as well, covering his face in strawberry chapstick. 

“Jacob, why don’t you go order takeout while we set the blanket fort up,” Chanhee leans up and kisses Jacob quickly before going back to building the fort with Sunwoo. 

Eric watches with mild jealousy at how open they are to kissing when he can’t work up the courage to ask them to kiss him. Eric bites at his lip out of nervousness and begins to help Sunwoo and Chanhee with the fort. 

“Can we watch a scary movie?” Changmin asks as he gets some blankets to put inside the fort. 

“NO!” Chanhee and Sunwoo both shout at Changmin who laughs at the two. 

“Unless you want Sunwoo to cry in his sleep again, I suggest we don’t do that,” Jacob looks over at Changmin as he pulls out his phone to order.

“What? No! No crying! Sunwoo isn’t allowed to cry!” Eric wraps his arms around Sunwoo and kisses his cheek while clinging onto him. 

“Sunwoo is too precious to cry!” Chanhee smiles at his boyfriend who grumbles and finishes up the fort, “Okay! Cuddle and movie time!” Chanhee smiles and pulls Sunwoo and Changmin into the fort. 

“I’m going to really quickly go get something from my room,” Eric walks out of the living room and into his room. 

Eric puffs his cheeks out and looks around his room. He could do this. They were his soulmates after all. They have been nothing but understanding and happy with Eric’s presence. Eric nods his head and grabs a framed drawing that he had commissioned Jacob’s friend Kevin to make for him. Eric walks out of his bedroom, the frame tucked under his arm as he walks into the living room. He crawls into the blanket fort and smiles at his soulmates, nervous at what they would think. 

“What’s that babe?” Jacob asks as he presses a kiss into Eric’s temple. 

“So I know I haven’t been very open to affection and I haven’t asked any of you to be my boyfriend, but I’ve just been really nervous. I don’t want you guys to get bored with me,” Eric looks at the group, Sunwoo and Chanhee putting their hands on Eric’s thigh, “I talked to your friend Kevin. I commissioned him to make this for us. That way when things get tough I can look at this and know that you all have my back no matter what!” Eric smiles and pulls out the photo frame. 

The four older males look at the drawing and smile brightly. A bouquet of flowers. Their flowers to be specific. A rose, a tulip, a carnation, a forget-me-not, and right in the middle is a jasmine flower. 

“Eric, we know you’re reserved because you’re scared, but none of us are leaving. We’re here to stay. We like you a lot and nothing is going to change that you hear me?” Changmin cups Eric’s cheeks and looks into his eyes, “You’re ours and we aren’t letting go of you Son Youngjae.” 

Eric blushes and nods while smiling brightly at Changmin. He leans in closer to Changmin when the doorbell for the apartment goes off. Eric groans and gets out of the fort to go get the food. He grabs a tip from his tip jar to hand to the delivery person. Eric opens the door and smiles as he grabs their food and hads the woman the tip money. Eric bows and closes the door once they leave. 

“Foods here,” Eric sets the food on the table knowing if they ate in the living room Juyeon would decapitate him. 

“You can kiss me later,” Changmin winks at Eric who yelps and trips over the table leg and falls into Sunwoo again. 

“We have to stop meeting like this Eric,” Sunwoo laughs and kisses Eric’s cheek happily before helping him back up. 

The group sits down at the table and begins to open up the containers of food. Eric looks over at the group and goes to start eating but pauses. He blushes but nods his head as he looks at his soulmates. 

“It’s okay if you guys kiss me,” Eric nods his head before he quickly begins to eat so he won’t regret saying that sentence. 

“I hope you understand that you have now sealed your fate,” Jacob smiles as the other three males nod their head. 

“I know I have,” Eric smiles and quickly finishes his noodles as he looks at his soulmates. 

The group finishes up eating as they talk about school and how they all found each other. Sunwoo and Eric clean up the mess happily before they crawl back into the fort with the other three. Eric cuddles up in between Chanhee and Changmin as Sunwoo turns a movie on Frozen happily. 

“Please god. Not this again,” Jacob groans as he sees the title screen for the movie. 

“What’s wrong with Frozen?” Eric looks over at Jacob who glares at Sunwoo, Chanhee, and Changmin. 

“Those three will spend the next month singing the songs and quoting the movie,” Jacob laughs softly and wiggles closer to the group. 

“Oh! That makes sense. I remember Chanhee telling me about that,” Eric smiles over at Jacob and turns his attention back to the movie as Sunwoo holds his hand. 

Changmin turns to Eric and smiles down at him, “You’re really cute you know?” Changmin smiles and kisses his nose happily before turning back to the movie. 

“You guys are cuter,” Eric pouts and lays his head on Chanhee’s chest. 

“That is not true!” Chanhee scoffs as he looks at Eric, “All of us are equally just as cute!” Chanhee smiles brightly at Eric who nods his head. 

“Chanhee has a point,” Sunwoo smiles as he lays his head on Jacob’s chest, “We all are extremely cute which is why we are a giant visual threat to any other couple,” Sunwoo laughs as Jacob shakes his head. 

“Speaking of relationships,” Eric puffs his cheeks out as he looks at all of his soulmates, “Do you all want to be my boyfriends?” Eric smiles brightly at the other four who all collectively turn their heads towards Eric, “Yes I’m being serious.” 

“Of course we would Eric!” Chanhee laughs happily and kisses Eric’s cheeks. 

“Can I kiss you?” Changmin looks down at Eric happily who looks up at Changmin and nods his head while smiling.

Changmin feels the heat consume his face as he leans down and presses his lips to Eric’s. Eric wraps his arms around Changmin’s neck and smiles softly into the kiss. Changmin pulls away from the kiss and smiles brightly at Eric. Eric blushes a deep red before pulling Chanhee close and pressing his lips against Chanhee’s. Chanhee yelps before melting into the kiss and holding Eric’s hand happily as they kissed. Eric pulls away from the kiss then kisses Chanhee’s cheek smiling. 

“My turn!” Sunwoo tackles Eric and kisses him deeply, Eric gripping onto Sunwoo’s shoulders to balance himself. 

Sunwoo grins into the kiss and nips at Eric’s bottom lip before pulling away. Eric looks up at Sunwoo and kisses his nose while smiling brightly at him. 

“Sunwoo, let Jacob kiss him!” Changmin laughs softly as Sunwoo moves away from Eric to let Jacob kiss him. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Jacob smiles at Eric who nods his head and smiles. 

Eric leans up and pulls Jacob’s face to his before kissing him deeply. Eric blushes as Jacob strokes his cheeks while they kiss. Eric wraps his arms around Jacob’s neck and bites Jacob’s bottom lip before pulling away and smiling at him. 

“Let’s watch the movie again,” Sunwoo smiles and snuggles next to Eric happily, Chanhee holding Eric’s hand, Eric laying his head on Changmin’s stomach as Jacob lays his head on Changmin’s chest. 

And yeah, Eric could definitely get used to this.


End file.
